Terror en la Mansion
by CrAZy HiNa
Summary: pasen y lean se divertiran


**Terror en la casa sasuhina**

**Capitulo I**

**La fiesta**

_Era el primer día en la mansión sasuhina (si estaban casados) todo estaba ordenado, _

_Y de repente ha hinata se le ocurre una aparente idea y dice_

_-Sasuke amor hay que festejar ya que mis padres nos han regalado esta inmensa y gigantesca mansión tenemos que hacer una fiesta._

_-Excelente idea enseguida te traeré mi agenda (ah!! Que espanto ella sabe que odio las fiestas) dice sasuke entre dientes, agenda de sasuke uchilla empiezo a hojearla pero solo hay dos direcciones la de itachi uchilla y la de naruto uzumaky…_

_Bueno no soy tan social como tu Hinata._

_-No es eso es que… wow que grande es mi agenda su agenda era como 4 anuarios escolares juntos. _

_-Eso que tu no eres nada social que si fueras…_

_-Ya cállate y vete a bañar sasuke casi es la hora._

_2 horas más tarde_

_-Sasuke el baño te trago dice una voz conocida pero que no podía reconocer Itachi ¿que haces aquí?_

_-Vine a cortar flores, estúpido vine a le fiesta_

_-Y tu gira (por cierto Itachi era un gran Rock star famoso) _

_-ya termino_

_Que éxito…_

_-Ya yaya no quiero escuchar mas sobre tu lo quesea _

_-Vamos a mostrarte la casa_

_Los invitados empezaron a llegar Hinata se veía hermosa._

_-¨sasuke¨ grita Hinata desde el piso de abajo _

_-Bajo en seguida _

_Al bajar se encuentra con una inmensa población de gente en la mansión _

_-Hola sasuke_

_-Hola naruto ¿como te va?_

_-Bien y ti_

_-Y las chicas me cuentan que te casaste con quien_

_-Naruto eres un idiota estabas en la boda _

_-Ah!! ¿Que? Entonces espera te casaste con Hinata dije en voz baja_

_-Tu siempre de gracioso ¡claro que si IDIOTA!_

_-Sasuke?_

_-Ino, Sakura_

_-Si estas mas guapo que nunca por Dios que, haaaaaaaaaa_

_-Chicas esta casado _

_-Enserió ¿con quien?_

_-Con migo Hinata_

_-Bueno en fin ha sucedido mucho espera déjame cerciorarme de algo_

_-(Gaara, ino, kibaa, akaamaru, rock lee, asuma, shikamaru, shouji, tenten, pain, etc.)_

_-Mientras tanto _

_-Sasuke mira es hinata bailando muy pegadita con pain _

_-Lo odio ese mal…. Me la va a pagar_

_-Hinata ven acá enseguida_

_-Si, Sasuke _

_- ¿Qué tienes?_

_-Saludar tanta gente me da asco_

_Y que hacías con pain tan cerca _

_-Solo bailábamos _

_-No bailes con el _

_-Pero ya no importa subiré y luego hablamos_

_-Si_

_4 horas más tarde _

_-Que pasa ya no hay ruido no hay nadie si!!! Al fin solo con hinata._

_Yo haciéndome ilusiones con que no dormiremos hoy SI!! Subo las escaleras casi corriendo y me encuentro con una gran sorpresa en mi habitación si estaba helada por el frio y había algo espeluznante sobre la cama era algo que cualquier hombre no quiere ver era tan espeluznante como… naruto bañándose desnudo en una playa no nudista… era una nota… si una nota… si una nota camino despacio hacia la nota y la tomo la abro y dice algo aun mas espeluznante decía: sasuke mi amor te tengo que decir que ya no puedo bueno no pude tuve que hacerlo es que pain y ino y … en fin pain dejo ha ino sola y se fue y yo como buena amiga quise llevarla._

_Bajo deprisa y la espero en el cuarto diseñado para cuando peleáramos y simplemente me acuesto hay y una tenebrosa brisa entra por la ventana luego oigo pasos caminando hacia la habitaciones de arriba miro en la ventana pero no veo nada ni la camioneta de Hinata y la intriga me hace subir junto con la curiosidad voy habitación por habitación y no veo nada luego camino hacia mi habitación y veo dos horrendos y peludas piernas eran horribles como dos pies de ancianos eran los pies de ah!!!! No lo puedo creer es itachi que haces aquí _

_-bueno la gira ya termino que creíste que simplemente me iría y ya no pasare unos días aquí._

_-Ok pero vete a la habitación de abajo o a otra _

_-Claro que no abajo hace frio_

_-Y a la de al lado_

_-No es muy tibia_

_-Y a las otras _

_-No en esta es perfecta es cómoda, linda y perfecta es como la mía pero mas limpia y femenina._

_-Ok me voy abajo por si viene hinata _

_-Ah por cierto ella llamo que viene mañana temprano por que ella va a dormir donde ino ya que esta muy tarde._

_-OH por Dios ya comenzaba a ilusionarme con cosas como…._

_-Pervertido soy un niño todavía Buhahahahahahahaha ah disculpa sigues hay?_

_-no manzana Por cierto itachi te comente de las 7 cocinas _

_-¿Qué? Tienen 7 cocinas Donde están DONDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!_

_-enserio me asustas, búscalas_

_-pero es inmensa la casa, bueno no importa voy por mi comida!!_

_-hehe IDIOTA cierro la puerta y me llevo las llaves obvio una inmensa mansión y no la he visto ha revisar, veo habitación tras habitación hasta que entro a una donde se me para la respiración era otra vez lo mismo que hace un rato una nota aterradora pero era Rosa y con perfume y corazoncitos me acerco y de repente una brisa sexy me desabrocha la pijama dejando ver mi perfecto, increíble sensual y con cuadritos torso, al fin se por que tengo tantas chicas tras mi trasero (Dios yo lo quiero __**DENMENLO,DENMENLO uff**__)bueno busco unos guantes en el mismo baño dela habitación ps no quería contaminar mis sexys dedos y tomo la nota y lo que dice es aun mas espeluznante que todo lo malo del planeta decía… Sakura y Naruto Se besaron aquí!! Por Dios que paguen un hotel_

_-Sawskew dwondwe ews taws vwoy pwor lwa ewscwalewra_

_-Que Diablos Itachi no hables con la boca llena no se te entiende nada Dios que sexy mi vecina_

_-Estwas cwasadwo mwas rwespwetow –tragando-- Encerio que sexy esta _

_-al fin tragas _

_-Dios Tiene panty de bolitas_

_-y arandelas hermano y ARANDELAS_

_-Mi vida no apagues la luz_

_-no te escucha itachi no te escucha _

_-ok NOOO LAA APAGUESSSSSS, ep sasuke me quedare a Dormir aquí_

_-no claro que no aquí duermo yoo_

_-pero eres casado_

_-pero hina no esta_

_En un rápido momento algo vibra en la pijama de sasuke gritos toma el cel y escucha algo HORRIBLE_

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SASKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SALVAMEEEEEEE_

_-Que pasa hina me vas a romper los oídos_

_-PELICULAS DE ZOMBIES_

_-Cuantas veces te diré que los zombis no existen _

_-es que…._

_-ya olvídalo vete a dormir_

_-ok me voy a dormir…. _

_Agradecimientos a: un día de aburrimiento, a los que me leen, a los pantis de bolitas, a los que comentan_

_Posdata: si leen dejen comentarios_


End file.
